Switched
by lack-4-a-better-name
Summary: Medusa gets tired of her wealking of a son, Crona, and desides to do something about it... this something includes a spell called Half Soul Exchange. Little did she know that it would als be affecting our beloved gang! Warning: This story is fluffy, with mostly KiMa and FreeXEruka! My first Soul Eater fic, FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR MARSHMALLOWS!


**This is my first Soul Eater fic EVAR so don't kill me! DX**

**This is based off a picture that inspired me greatly so…. Yeah… there are a LOT of suggestive shippings in here such as ErukaXFree (One of my all-time favs!) KiMa (YAY!), SoMa, TsuStar, LizXSoul (Patty for most of the time, don't worry you'll get it when you start reading), a VERY slight SteinXMaka ;), etc. **

**Warnings: **

**LOTS OF FLUFFY STUFF IN HERE! Drinking and getting drunk! (Never have I ever, awesomest drinking game ever!)If you don't like the shippings, too bad! In this story its Male!Crona, and if you disagree THEN YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT! (YAY Legend of Korra!) There's a lot of suggestive content in here; mostly sex related stuff, so Kiddies shouldn't read this! …Unless you're familiar with everything Hentai Doujinshi has to offer. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (Except this fanfic XD)**

Medusa started at the pink haired boy with disappointment. He was once again being beaten by Ragnarok for _some_ reason still unknown to her.

"Take THAT! And THAT!" The Dark Weapon shouted as he repeatedly hit Crona.

"W-wait! S-stop it, Ragna-! Hey don't pull my hair! O-OW! I don't know how to handle having my hair pulled!" The boy whimpered. The caramel haired witch sighed in annoyance. How could she have failed this badly in raising him? He was becoming such a nuisance it was unbearable! She drummed her fingers along her snake tattooed arm, deep in thought. If she could only change Crona's personality to be stronger, and less whiney. Something more like Ragnarok's.

_That's it!_ She thought. _A personality switch! _

The witch jumped up from her seat and rushed to the other room where her new colleague and her blackmail victim were currently residing, leaving her failure-of-a-child to be beaten up. She quickly strode through the dimly lit halls, her feet the only thing resonating, padding across the cold, concrete door. Once finally arriving, she almost kicked the door down, shocking the two beings in the room.

"Free." She said, looking at the muscular immortal. His one brown, one crested eyes flew up to meet her yellow ones.

"I need to ask you something." Free nodded for her to continue. "You have been alive for a long time; therefore I want to know if you have ever come across any personality switching spells." She continued. He blinked once before smiling mischievously at her.

"I do, actually." His smugness dripped from his voice. "Of course," he continued, "I'd need a bit of extra power."

"Use Eruka." She said plainly, placing her hands on her hips.

The silver-haired witch jumped up. "W-wait a sec! Why should I do it?" She shrieked. Medusa's murderous glare made the Frog witch instantly shut up and sit down.

"I need you to do it on Crona and Ragnarok. Do it tonight, understand?" said the caramel haired witch calmly. The tall male nodded enthusiastically. He turned back to the shaking, little witch.

"Let's do it now, Eruka!" He smirked.

"R-right…" A light pink shade crept to the blue-eyed witch's cheeks as she followed him out of the room. As they left the room, Medusa smirked to herself. As the two magic users walked silently towards Crona's room on Medusa's orders, Eruka had a concern in her mind. She was remembering how, just a few days ago, Free was battling those DWMA students and kept making mistakes on his spells, finally ending in a very sad moment, of him losing to a block of ice he encased himself in. She knew Free had been training this whole time, and he was, little by little, getting better.

"Hey, Free… do you really think you'll be able to pull off such a spell?" Eruka finally asked.

"Of course! Thanks to you helping my rehabilitation with magic using, it'll go off without a hitch! I know it!" Free smiled at the little witch, causing the blush to return to her cheeks.

"Alright…" The silver-haired girl began to play with the frills of her dress.

They finally got to Crona's room and opened the door wide, revealing the pink haired boy. He jumped slightly in surprise as Ragnarok lazily looked at the two.

"Ready Eruka?" Free smirked deviously. The smaller witch breathed in deeply before exhaling, using this momentum to give him some of her magic power. Free could feel the energy pour into him. Crona was beginning to panic as per usual while Ragnarok kept silent.

"Wolf Wolves, Wolf Wolves, WOLF WOLVES! HALF SOUL EXCHANGE!" Free shouted as green sparks of electricity formed around his hands, a slight wind picking up. The green sparks crackled towards Crona, and finally made contact with his frail body. This forced an agonized scream out of him. The sparks rippled off of his body and flew in every direction, almost hitting Eruka once, which made her jump behind the werewolf. Eruka also saw a few of the sparks shooting out of the small window. She decided that this is an unnecessary observation and turned her attention back to the Black Blood Child. His body was raging, and even Ragnarok was spastic. Free could see with his soul perception that their soul were changing; morphing. The immortal stopped his spell, grabbed Eruka by the wrist and quickly began walking out of the room where Crona's form was coming out of the dust cloud that had formed in the room.

"It'll take a night for their souls to adjust so let's give 'em some sp-… Eruka?" He was cut off when he felt a small weight pulling down on his hand, and saw Eruka was on her knees. He crouched down to her eye level and looked at her weary expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She looked up weakly, a slight blush on her cheeks when she realized how close their faces were.

"I gave you too much of my own power, both magical and physical and now I'm too exhausted to even stand…" She blushed. He blinked at her a few times before quickly sliding his arms under her knees and behind her back.

"I'll carry you then." He said flatly. As he stood up, Eruka instinctively pulled on the bottom of her dress so that she wouldn't flash the man who was now carrying her bridal-style.

"W-wait! Why are you carrying me l-like _t-this_?" The little witch stuttered as she flailed uncomfortably in his muscular arms.

"Don't worry, it's really nothing. It's not like you weigh anything." He began walking out the room. He shut the door behind him with his foot and walked back to Medusa, Eruka still flailing.

_This is so embarrassing!_ Eruka screamed in her head, her blush becoming visible.

As they returned to Medusa, she looked back at them waiting for results but then snickered as she saw Eruka in Free's arms.

"I told you to preform witch magic, not _**that**_ kind of magic." She mocked, making a puff of steam explode off of the small witch's face. Of course, Free didn't react to what the caramel hair coloured witch was saying in the slightest.

"We finished it. Tomorrow Crona will have Ragnarok's personality." He said flatly.

"Good, then I'll leave you two be." She said walking past the two, but Medusa winked at Eruka suggestively right before she vanished.

_RIBBIT! I'LL KILL HER ONE DAY!_ Eruka blushed further, if it was possible. She glanced up at the immortal and could have sworn that she saw a slight blush on his face as well.

Little did she know that those few lightning sparks that flew out of the window, were about to turn the lives of our favorite gang around.

The laughing sun was staring down at Death City, watching as the students of the DWMA were starting to stir in their homes. A dirty blond girl began stirring as she shifted in her bed, not wanting to wake up. She groaned in annoyance as the door was slammed open and a boy with snow white hair and scarlet eyes walked in. He wore a plain, blue, baggy t-shirt with shorts.

"Maka, I made breakfast!" He sang happily.

"Damnit, Soul…" Maka Albarn groaned again as she sat up in her bed. "How are you always so eager in the morning? It's not cool at all." She said scratching the back of her head as she slipped out of bed.

"I don't want to be late." Soul pouted. Maka's green eyes glided up to Soul's, who was still standing in the doorway.

"… Are you expecting me to strip in front of you, dude?" She asked calmly. Soul simply rolled his eyes as he walked back to the kitchen. Maka began changing out of her loose tank top and stretched. She looked in the mirror, looking at her underdeveloped body and sighed. After putting on a bra she slipped on her usual light and medium blue long sleeve shirt. After jumping around her room for a few minutes, attempting to get into her maroon coloured skinny jeans she tied the laces of her yellow and black shoes. Just before leaving her room she grabbed her beige headband with her name and E.A.T. stickers on it and her yellow and black sweater with a soul image on it.

"Hey." She said flatly at her partner.

"Start eating or it'll get cold, 'kay Maka?" Soul said, not taking his attention off of the eggs he was flipping. Maka happily complied as she began gobbling down her friend eggs with bacon. When she was finished, she sighed in contempt.

"Soul, you are one hell of a cook." She smiled, pulling a single, black scrunchy from out of her jean's pocket. Tying her hair in a high ponytail, she slid the head band on, underneath the ponytail so that it rested perfectly on her head.

"You should hurry up too. You still haven't changed at all." Maka pointed out. Soul's eyes opened in realization, then looked at the clock and saw the time.

"Crap!" He yelled as he finished the last bite of bacon and ran to his room. He quickly changed into his white, long sleeve button up shirt, the green tie and yellow vest over top, his plaid pants and his black boots with the white belts on them. Quickly grabbing his long black trench coat with a cloak-like end, he slid on his gloves. He tried to slightly fix his bedhead, with no avail so he let it go and ran back out to his partner. Maka was standing in front of the door with her hands tucked into her pockets.

"Let's g-…" Maka trailed off as she saw a certain slutty cat, sneak up behind Soul and glomped him.

"Morning Soul!" She chirped as she pushed her breasts into Soul's face. A geyser of blood flooded out of the Albino boy's nose. Maka rolled her eyes.

"This is totally uncool." Maka heaved as she grabbed onto the back collar of Soul's shirt and dragged him out of their apartment.

"Bye, Blair!" Maka called out unenthusiastically.

Black Star was looking at the clock and debated whether or not to go into Tsubaki's room and wake her up. He knew how much she liked to be late, but it would be ungentlemanly of him not to walk with her to school, especially with her eccentric personality. The blue haired boy worked up the courage and walked into his partner's room.

"Tsubaki, if we don't leave now, we're gonna be l-…" His eyes doubled in size as he trailed off. In front of him, was his half naked (Only a loose tank top, which was half off, and underwear), drop dead sexy partner, changing into her usual ninja attire. A crimson blush spread across Black Star's face. Meanwhile, Tsubaki just grinned at him, making a sexy pose.

"You like what you see, Black Star?" She teased. Black Star just stood there in awe, unable to say a word.

"Well of course you do! This is a body of a _Goddess_!" She said, laughing victoriously.

_Y-you got that right!_ Black Star shouted in his mind as he was finally able to move, slamming the door in front of him.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry for walking in on you!" He apologized through the door. He ran back to the kitchen in panic when he felt blood spilling out of his nose. After stopping the embarrassing nosebleed, he sat silently at the table, across from the breakfast he prepared for his partner. After a few minutes of shuffling, Tsubaki came out from her room, completely clothed. On her beautifully developed body rested a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, along with a white half split skirt that was black from the knee down. She wore heavy weighted, fingerless black gloves with a Tsubaki flower incrusted upon them. The belt around her waist was pulled tight making her body look even more divine then it already was. Similar belt-like strips wrapped around her neck in the form of a scarf and another holds up her long, midnight black hair in a high ponytail that stretches to the bottom of her back. Lastly were the big boots with similar Tsubaki crests were placed on the tips.

The blue eyed girl sat down at the Japanese style table and began eating. Her eyes shifted from her food to the nervously fidgeting boy.

He had a cream coloured, sleeveless outfit with shorts that went to about mid shin. Decorated on the right side of his chest was a Tsubaki flower, courtesy of Tsubaki herself. He also wore a dark brown scarf around his neck loosely and had similar belt-like strips that acted as a belt with two loose loops coming off of the sides. On his arms, he had grey and black bandages from the elbow down, and a sweatband with a Tsubaki Flower symbol on it on each of the wrists. Then there was the noticeable star-shaped tattoo on his right shoulder, showing that he was born to the Star Clan. He was always ashamed of it, because it always brought him trouble from people who were affected by his family's existence.

"…Black Star, seriously, it's fine." Tsubaki said as she finished her food.

"I'm still sorry…" He said shyly. Tsubaki stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright, as your Goddess, I command you to stop being sorry!" She shouted, pointing at her partner. Black Star stared at the grinning girl for a few seconds before smiling.

"Right." He said. He got up and stood next to the midnight haired girl.

"_YOSH_! Let's head out!" Tsubaki declared as she walked out the door.

Death the Kid was staring intensely at the two sisters in front of him.

_What in Death's name is going on?_ He thought.

The two Thompson sisters were sitting next to him on either side at the long table. Patty was inspecting the coat of nail polish she had just applied, while Liz was drawing a family of Giraffes. That wasn't the only thing that changed, Kid noted. Liz was wearing Patty's outfit and vice versa.

"Hey, Kid?" Kid snapped out of his train of thought as the younger of the sisters grabbed his attention. She began standing up and walking towards her sister.

"We should probably get going, it's getting pretty late." Her voice was lowered, and sounded more mature then her older sister.

"C'mon Liz! Time to head out!" Patty sang to her older sister who stood up and followed suit.

"Right! C'mon Kid!" The older sister chirped.

_Are they playing some sort of practical joke on me? No they wouldn't… this is taking it a bit too far… I better talk to father at lunch._ Kid decided in his mind as he followed the Thompson sisters to the grand school of the DWMA.

Medusa stared wide eyed at what she saw in the room she had locked Crona in the night prior. Instead of her failure of a child, lay a small boy with the same build as Crona. He had jet black hair that was styled 'emo-style' in the front and looked almost jelled to stand up like spikes in the back. He had waxy skin colour with the noticeable X-shaped scar in the center of his face. He was wearing the same clothing as Crona. When he looked up at Medusa, she was slightly taken off guard when she saw that instead of irises and pupils, he had black X's.

"L-Lady Medusa? Is there something I need to do?" The boy asked shyly, his high pitched voice, much like Crona's, rang out in the room. She shot him a murderous glare, making him squeak in fear for his life.

"Who are you?" She hissed.

"W-what? I-it's m-me. Ragnarok!" He said, shifting awkwardly.

"… What?" Medusa was confused and stunned. Then, black blood poured out of the human form of Ragnarok's back and formed into a… muscular form of Crona.

"Ha! She can't even recognise her own kid! You truly are a failure!" Crona laughed as he began beating him up.

_Crona_ was beating up _Ragnarok_… that has to be one of the biggest oxymoron's you will ever read.

Crona had the same hair style as before and his eyes were a light blue just like they usually are when he uses Ragnarok in weapon form. He was shirtless and his skin was midnight black.

_What the hell is this? They did switch personalities like I ordered but could it be…?_ Medusa contemplated on how this could have turned out so terribly. It was obviously Free's fault but he still succeeded in switching their personalities…

_But now Crona is the Weapon and Ragnarok's the Meister!_ She thought furiously. She darted out of the room and found Free in seconds.

"What did you do last night?" The witch barked at the immortal as she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back to Crona's room. When Free saw what was there, he was shocked.

"I… I did it! I did the spell correctly!" Free cheered merrily. Medusa raised a brow.

"That is what you asked me to do." He shrugged.

"I didn't want them to switch positions from Weapon to Meister and vice versa." She hissed again.

"… There's no spell for just a personality switch. It's a Half Soul Exchange; that means the Meister and Weapon parts exchange as well." He explained flatly. Medusa was so close to taking a snake out on him, but she refrained herself. It would be pointless anyways, he is immortal.

"When will it go away?" She asked, referring to Ragnarok's human appearance.

"Hmm… a week maybe? Most likely only the people who knew about the spell would be able to tell the difference." Free explained. Eruka then walked in and peeked from behind Free at the humanized Ragnarok and blood-creature transformed Crona.

"Uh-oh… looks like something got screwed up!" The frog witch sang, in a teasing manner. Medusa shot a hot glare at her as a black, electric like snake was coming out of the witch's hand. The silver-haired witch squeaked and grabbed Free's hand in fear. Free flinched before gently patting her head; more like patting her orange frog hat.

"Well maybe we can work with this, it's not like it's affected anyone else." Eruka whimpered slightly.

"I suppose. Now, I have to go to the School." Medusa said, exiting the room, the other two magic-users following suit. Eruka and Free went back to their shared room while Medusa headed off to the DWMA.

"Black Star, Tsubaki! Morning!" Soul called out to their fellow classmates. Black Star smiled and waved at them and Tsubaki ran towards Maka and grinned widely.

"'Sup, Maka." The blue-eyed girl winked.

"Hey, girl." Maka winked back as she seductively snaked her arm around her waist. Tsubaki blushed and averted her eyes.

"He-y… it's too early in the morning to start this… it's too embarrassing!" Tsubaki whined. Then they both started bursting into laughter. Soul glance over at Black Star who was covering his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah… just fine…" Soul blinked twice, and then noticed that there was some blood spilling from in between his fingers.

"Wha-! Seriously?" Soul panicked as he rummaged through his pockets until he found a tissue and handed it to his shy friend. The blue haired boy took it and wiped away the blood.

"Damnit… I don't know how much more of their bi-ism I can take…" The ninja blushed. Soul smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know… both of our partners are really something." Soul smiled as he looked up at his Weapon partner, who was smirking. Black Star looked to his Meister, who was laughing about something. They didn't want to admit it, but both of the boys had feelings beyond Weapon and Meister pairs.

"You guys!" Called out a high pitched voice, catching everyone's attention. They saw Liz, Patty and a confused Kid walking up the stairs and running towards them.

"Hey guys." Soul said kindly.

"Yo." Maka called as her and Tsubaki trotted over to the rest of her group. Black Star simply waved. Soul stared at Kid, sensing his soul was confused.

"Hey, Kid? What's wrong? Your soul's all confused." Soul said, pointing in the general direction of his soul. Kid's eyes widened.

_My soul? No way… Soul's a Weapon, how can he see my soul?_ Kid thought.

"Come on, we can't be late, or else Stein will kill us then dissect us…" Patty said, making everyone shiver in fear.

_Even their outfits are switched between Meister and Weapon… damn, now even Maka, my one ray of symmetrical sunshine in a human, has taken on Soul's asymmetrical ways… Tsubaki is __**boasting**__ how she will surpass the gods and become a Goddess herself? Black__Star is __**shy**__? Soul is being __**kind**__? Maka is laid back and __**doesn't**__ have a book with her for Maka-Chops? What kind of sick, twisted, switch is this? Is it possible that this is a dream? No, the only time Reapers have dreams is when something big is going to happen… _

Soul once again glanced at the young reaper, completely ignoring what his weapon had just said.

"Seriously, Kid. What's wrong? I'm your friend, you can tell me." His scarlet eyes stared.

"I-it's nothing…"

_I have to see as to what extent things changed…_ Kid thought.

"But I was wondering…" Kid started, grabbing the albino's attention.

"The… that scar from the Italy mission…" Kid said vaguely, but at the mention of the scar, Soul's face changed into one of guilt.

"… The… the one Maka got?" Soul said looking away to his mellow Weapon Partner. He quickly looked down in front of her.

_T-to that extent? My normal is that Maka is guilty that Soul took that slash for his Meister and got a scar from it. Here, however, Maka is the Weapon, therefore took the dive for Soul… Maka…_ Kid's fists clenched in anger at the demon sword that hurt his (normally anyway) fellow Meister.

"Hey Soul, it's totally not cool to zone out while your partner is telling you something." Maka said, bringing back the attention of both Meisters. She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, for someone whose so smart, you can sure lose attention quick, you small-dicked Bookworm." Right after she added that last part, Soul pulled out a hard cover copy of _Mockingjay_.

"SOUL-CHOP!" He called as he brought down the book on his partner's head, leaving an indent. Maka's head sprung up once again and glared angrily at her Meister.

"Goddamnit! How many times have I told you? HITTING A GIRL IS UNCOOL!" She growled. Soul heaved a sigh.

"It's not my fault that you piss me off." He crossed his arms in defense.

"… I don't think I'll be able to get used to the reversed personalities…" Kid muttered to himself.

The rest of the day was normal, everyone else was normal, but no one else saw the differences, much to Kid's dismay. The young reaper's attention was brought back when he heard the bell, signalling the end of the lesson. The students began filing out of the class, all heading towards the cafeteria for lunch.

"Kid, stay behind would you?" Franken Stein called out. Kid blinked a few times before nodding and walking down quickly to the silver haired professor with a screw in his head. Stein waited until everyone was out of the room especially eyeing Maka.

"What did you want to talk about sir?" Kid asked formally.

"I know that I'm not the only one who has realised the differences in Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star and your partners. They've gone through personality change." The professor stated bluntly. The boy with the Lines of Sanzu was shocked but felt relief at the same time.

"Y-you remember?" Kid asked.

"Of course I do. I'm not sure why this is happening, though…" Stein said, placing his hand on the screw. He twisted it a few times until he heard audible click.

"I'm surprised, however, that you didn't change in the slightest and that you remember the original state." Stein added.

"I was thinking about that as well, but I can't come up with any theories…" Kid admitted.

Stein stared at the Reaper in front of him. "It's possible that there was a witch involved in this." This caught Kid's attention.

"Either way, we should report this to my father. He might know something about this." The black haired boy concluded. Stein smiled slightly as he sat on his rolling chair backwards, as he always does and began leaving the class room, only to land face first when the wheels caught onto the small ledge in the doorframe… again… Kid sighed nonchalantly as he rolled his eyes and followed the _slightly_ deranged teacher.

Maka looked up at the clock that was in the cafeteria and saw she had to go.

"I'll see you later okay guys?" She said casually as she left her friends table.

"Where is she going?" Tsubaki said with a mouth full of rice. She looked over at her best friends Meister and saw a dark cloud of sadness and guilt looming over him.

"She's going to Dr. Medusa's office for a check up on her scar…" He said gravely. The other Meister at the table looked at his scarlet eyes. She quickly swallowed the food in her mouth, and then gave her friend a toothy smile.

"She'll be fine! C'mon, Soul! You know her more than anyone else! You know that she's a fighter and 'too cool' to be held back by something like that!" Tsubaki laughed as she gave Soul some strong pats on the back.

"… I guess…" Soul said reluctantly.

Maka strode down the hall getting a bunch of smirks, winks and a few cat calls too from some of the guys passing her. She was actually quite popular among the males in the school, despite her flat-chestiness. It was really her attitude that didn't let a single guy touch is what they really liked. That, and she was a real flirt. All the guys wanted to know her some way or another, but behind her back, Soul would constantly send death glares to any of the boys who would even think about getting into her pants.

Maka saw the infirmary and strode in, looking for her school's doctor.

"Dr. Medusa? You here?" She asked coolly. The caramel haired woman turned in her chair and faked a smile at the girl. The witch noticed, however, that she was wearing Soul's clothes and wondered why.

"Hello, Maka. How can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

Maka raised a brow. "You told me last week to come today at lunch for a check-up, remember?" The dirty blond Weapon slipped off her yellow and black sweater off quietly. The witch was utterly confused, but she decided it would be best to play along.

"R-right, just let me get your file." Medusa strode over to the file cabinet and began fishing for her patient's file. When she found it, the witch froze.

Name: Maka Albarn **(WEAPON)**

_This is…! That's impossible! Could it be that Free's spell actually expanded further than just Ragnarok and Crona, also affecting Maka and Soul? That arises a few more questions… did that affect the scar incident with Crona and Soul, leaving it to Maka instead? Were any other of the DWMA students affected?_ Medusa's mental gears were turning.

"Dr. Medusa?" Maka asked, snapping the witch back into reality.

"Sorry, I was just reading your file." Medusa covered up as she turned back to Maka and smiled. Maka shrugged nonchalantly as she took off her blue shirt.

Medusa's suspicions were confirmed when she saw the long scar running across Maka's chest. She began conducting her examination.

"So, Maka… are you still dreaming about a little demon?" She asked calmly.

"Yeah… and coming out of Soul's stomach… I still wake up sweating every night I have that damn dream, totally not cool…" Maka added as she involuntarily shuddered.

"I see…" Medusa stared at the supposed-to-be Meister.

"How about a change of topic, shall we? How are you're friends?" Medusa asked strategically.

"Well, it's the normal… Soul is being a book worm, and still looks at me with guilt from time to time… Tsubaki is eccentric, Black Star is shy, Liz loves giraffes and Patty is always doing her nails. Oh yeah, Kid was acting weird this morning too, but he's still his same old OCD-about-symmetry-loving-self." Maka explained calmly.

_It's just as I thought… all of them have changed, but the Reaper's son stayed the same for some reason… it's probably nothing though…_ Medusa concluded. Maka's eyes were glazed over with an unknown emotion.

"…But there seems to be something bothering you Maka, want to share?" She asked. The weapon looked up, slightly surprised.

"Well… it feels like something is different with everyone… I can't put my finger on it, but something's off… Ugh… this is too uncool…" Maka said, scratching the black of her head. Medusa tried to hide her surprise as she used her soul perception.

_I guess some of her Grigori soul still lingers in her, that's why she's able to sense the warp in reality… So this means that there are many differences in this reality… I'll have to think on my feet for this coming week or so. _

The spunky Grim Reaper pivoted around to see his son and one of his staff members.

"Hey there! Hiya! Wassup, you two?" Lord Death said cheerfully. Kid stared up at his goofy father seriously.

"Father, have you seen a difference with some of the students? Specifically Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty." Kid asked. The older Reaper bent to the side slightly in confusion.

"Difference? I don't know what you're talking about." He said sheepishly. Kid was about to add something when Stein beat him to it.

"Then by chance did you feel the strange presence that in the city last night, but then vanished shortly after?" Stein looked at Lord Death with half lidded eyes. Lord Death was silent as he stared wide eyed at the pair, of course you couldn't tell with that mask he had on.

"… Oh my… I knew I felt something, but it vanished so quickly that I thought I was imagining it… this is quite a problem we have, isn't it?" The masked Reaper sang as he shrugged.

"Do you know what it could be?" Kid half yelled.

"I haven't felt it's presence for almost 300 years now, but that was undoubtedly the spell 'Half Soul Exchange'." He explained as he turned back to his mirror. He continued. "This spell switches half of the soul between two people; this means their personality and if it's between a Weapon and Meister, then that is reversed as well. The reality around them becomes warped to the point where memories and events have changed in their favor. Things like Soul's scar from Italy. I'll bet that it's Maka that has the scar now? Only Reapers and people infected with a certain amount of madness are not affected by this. That is why the three of us are here, and are completely the same and have all of our memories in tack."

Kid uncomfortably glanced at his class teacher.

'_People infected with a certain amount of madness', huh? That explains a bit…_ Kid thought.

"A Witch, then? I highly doubt that there is one living in Death City and would be able to use such a strong spell without being noticed." Stein added.

"Well, I know for sure that these kind of spells don't last for more than a week, so let's just stake it out and deal with it, alriiiight?" The boss chirped. Kid facepalmed at his father's childishness. The two Meisters excused themselves as they left the Death Room. Kid and Stein walked in silence.

_Great. Now I have to deal with an asymmetrical, out of character Maka… and the rest of the group as well… this is going to be a tough week._ Kid thought gravely.

"It's unfortunate, really…" Stein said suddenly.

"What is? That your students are being influenced by a witch's spell?"

"No… I had just always imagined having to dismember _**Maka**_ to get to that beautiful Grigori soul she has, but the fact that _**Soul**_ has it makes it less appealing…"

_SADISTIC PEDOPHILE!_ Kid shouted in his head as he awkwardly inched away from the insane doctor.

Tsubaki was panting coarsely and the sweat rolled down her chin. She was training with the soul sucking water that Stein had given her a week ago. She stared at the strange jar that was in the middle of her room. Then the stare turned into a glare.

"Damnit! I can't even last three seconds!" She shouted at the jar. Just then, her partner walked in.

"Tsubaki, you shouldn't be straining yourself. Come to the kitchen, I'll make some tea." Black Star smiled. The Meister quickly stood up and half glared at her partner making him jump slightly.

"No! I have to become stronger! I need to be able to control your Uncanny Sword Mode and not pass out in five seconds! I'm still feeling guilty that it had to be YOU that fought my brother instead of me! I can't let anything bad happen to you again… you almost got killed!" She shouted, tears prickling her eyes. A small blush spread across his face as he stared wide eyed at Tsubaki. He smiled.

"I'd fight any battles for you, Tsubaki. Remember that, okay?" He gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"… But I'm supposed to surpass the Gods! I don't… I don't want someone to get in the way of harm at my expense! I'll make sure you won't get hurt, alright Black Star!" She grinned the last part.

"Right!" Black Star smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

Eruka stared uncomfortably at the muscular Crona, who was gobbling down some of the candy that she had just conjured up with magic.

"H-hey, Crona… can I have a piece?" Ragnarok asked shyly. Crona's blue/white eyes shifted towards his Meister.

"No way in hell! Get your goddamn own!" He screeched.

_This is so weird!_ Eruka thought as she sweat dropped.

"N-no! I don't know how to deal with the frog witch lady!" The black haired boy panicked. The mentioned frog witch smiled half-heartedly as she began conjuring up more candy, of course shaped as a frog. In a matter of seconds she, with the magic she learned how to use when she was just a young witch, fabricated a green frog lollipop that was about the size of Free's palm.

"There you go Cr-… I-I mean Ragnarok!" Ragnarok took it with a dip of the head, showing his appreciation.

_Ugh… why do I have to be on babysitting duty while Medusa is at the DWMA?_ The small witch thought angrily as she watched the fragile boy and blood-creature eat their candy. In a matter of seconds Crona was done gobbling his own candy then glared at the witch.

"Make me more candy!" He commanded. One of Eruka's veins popped; she had had enough.

"No, you already got a whole bucket full and you're not going to take Ragnarok's lollipop either, got that?" She hissed at the pink haired creature.

"WHA-AT?" He exclaimed in anger.

"You heard me!" She yelled back, rather confidently. Crona glared at the silver haired girl. Just then, Free had walked in from the door on the side of the room, allowing him to see everything that was about to happen. With one swift movement, Crona had grabbed onto Ragnarok's frail wrist, brought his hand towards the hem of her skirt and flipped it up. (Yes, like that scene with chibi-Ragnarok and Maka)

A huge blush formed on Ragnarok, Free and Eruka's faces. The small girl screamed as she pushed down her still in the air skirt.

"Even though you're a frog witch, you have a picture of a wolf on your panties? Hmm… out of character?" Crona teased, making her blush further.

"You idiot, why the hell did you even DO that!" Eruka continued to flail as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. A loud slam like noise snapped Eruka's head back up. She saw a passed out Crona and Ragnarok on the floor in front of her with a menacing Free looming over them.

"Should I kill them?" Free growled.

"Are you insane? If you kill them, Medusa will kill u-… no not us because your immortal, but me because she has all of those snakes in my body!" she pulled on the rims of her frog hat in frustration. After hearing a chuckle, Free once again patted her head gently.

"There's no way I'd let Lady Medusa hurt you, Eruka." He said assuring her. She looked up at him, awestruck, a gentle blush greeting her cheeks as she stared into his eyes.

Then again… Maybe it wasn't awestruck. It was probably something she hadn't experienced in almost 100 years.

Love-struck, perhaps?

Three, agonizing, days had passed since the spell was cast, and Kid was still suffering.

_This is so screwed up…_ the young reaper thought.

They were relaxing in Soul and Maka's apartment. Soul smiled as he handed everyone a cup of green tea.

"So, where's that perverted kitten you got livin' here?" Tsubaki chuckled.

"She's out shopping. Probably…" Maka shrugged. Liz started laughing, getting everyone's attention.

"Sucks for you Maka! You got some serious competition with her!" She chirped as she poked Maka's flat chest. The green-eyed weapon blushed slightly as she slapped Liz's hand away.

"Well I'm sorry for A, being younger than all of you and B, not being as well endowed! And what the hell are you talking about Competition? Competition for WHAT? God this is too uncool!" Maka shouted.

"Oh you know very well what (who) she's talking about Maka." Patty said, winking as she nudged her elbow into Maka's side. Soul raised a confused brow. The language of females is the one thing he has yet to understand.

"Hey! I told you a bunch of times that I'm not interested in that (him)! I have my eyes set on something (someone) else…" She hissed slightly at the Thompson sisters.

"Uh… ladies?" Black Star said gently.

"Don't concern yourself about it, Black Star. I don't get it either." Soul sighed as he patted his best friends back. The three boys watched as their female partners bickered, and then Kid spoke.

"So Soul, Black Star…" He began awkwardly. The weapon and Meister looked at the young reaper.

"What exactly do you think about having a party? I mean the test is over and I think it would be good to relax a bit." Kid said, smiling slightly.

"Sure a party sounds pretty awesome! Good idea Kid!" Soul smiled bright eyed, obviously excited.

"I don't see why not." Black Star agreed.

"DID SOMEONE SAY PARTY?" Tsubaki shouted. Everyone jumped at her loud voice.

"YAHOO! That's perfect an event to show off how amazing I am!" The girl boasted.

"Yeah, yeah…" Soul said rolling his eyes. Kid began talking once again.

"How about tomorrow then? It's Friday tomorrow so how about we all meet here at eight an-"

"Hey! Why does it have to be HERE?" Soul interrupted. "Every time you guys come over, you leave a mess! This time we're having it at your house, Kid!"

"What! You'll mess up my symmetry!" Kid wailed.

"You were the one who suggested it. Deal with it." Maka piped up, crossing her arms across her chest. "And besides, you'd be inviting yourself over if you did that. It's not cool." She added. This made Kid instantly shut up and avert his eyes.

"Fine…" He mumbled in defeat, making everyone laugh.

"Then come to the Gallows at 8:00 tomorrow night, and we'll have a night of games and getting so drunk we won't even remember what happened!" Patty declared making everyone but Kid and Black Star cheer.

Maka brushed her hair quietly as she watched her Meister running in and out of his room, trying to figure out what to wear.

"Dude, seriously? I'm a girl and I'm never like this about what to wear to a party." Maka sighed.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm excited. I've never been inside the Gallows before; I've read up all the history about it, it's really quite amazing." Soul fussed.

Maka raised her brow. "Now why would you do that? Is there someone in it you wanna impress?" The blond joked, but Soul's face became flushed.

"W-what the hell, Maka! Why would I try to impress anyone in the Gallows?" He argued.

"I don't know. Maybe you got a thing for Patty or something?"

"P-Patty!" Soul laughed, "She's cute, but I already have my eyes set on someone. And for your information," Soul looked back at his partner with a smile, "She lives nowhere near the Gallows."

Maka chuckled to herself, "You keep telling yourself that…"

Soul finally decided on a simple, black, collared t-shirt with simple jeans and his usual shoes. He glared at Maka's very revealing outfit. She had a black tube top that was basically just a bra, with a few extra centimeters and skin tight, ripped up jeans that complemented her legs very much. She wore her usual yellow and black shoes and braided her hair in a French braid going down the side. In Soul's perspective, she was absolutely stunning. His face became flushed a little more and he quickly ran into his partner's room and brought back her favorite yellow and black jacket.

"Put it on. A girl like you shouldn't be showing so much skin." Soul mumbled.

"Hello? That kinda defeats the purpose? Besides what do you care?" Maka retorted.

"If Death-Scythe found out about how much revealing you're doing, I will be mutilated! I still need to turn you into a Death-Scythe, like your dad!" Soul said, shivering at the thought of having to face her over eccentric father. Maka glared at Soul for a good minute before sighing and taking the sweater from his hands.

"You're so uncool at times…" She complained.

"Yeah, yeah, now come on! If we don't get there at exactly 8, Kid will have a seizure." Soul rolled his eyes. Maka waved him off as she grabbed the keys to her motorcycle.

Soul and Maka pulled up to the Gallows, where they were greeted by the waiting pair of Tsubaki and Black Star. Tsubaki was wearing a bright red spaghetti strap, which richly showed off how well-endowed she was, with a yellow mini skirt and knee high black boots. Black Star wore a simple blue t-shirt with green and black shorts and black Converse. Soul jumped off from behind Maka and ran over to his friends while Maka propped the bike so it wouldn't fall.

"Well, it's 7:59…" Soul said.

"C'mon, let's go and get you drunk." Tsubaki said, snaking her arm through her partner's and taking him up the steps, while Black Star was panicking about how she said 'get YOU drunk'. At exactly 8, they rang the doorbell and were greeted by Liz and Patty.

"'Sup guys! You ready to get drunk?" Patty declared, making everyone cheer and laugh. The Thompson sisters wore similar outfits; black jeans, but Liz wore shorter ones, and a white tank top with a Lord Death Skull out lined on it.

"I'm glad to see everyone here." Everyone looked back at where the voice came from, only to reveal Kid, in a dark blue polo shirt and black jeans.

"Hey, Kid!" Everyone sang, except for Maka who spoke monotonously, trying to stay cool. Kid's face got dusted a shade pink when he saw Maka.

_M-maybe this Maka isn't that bad…_ Kid thought awkwardly. He ushered everyone into the main room, where chips, other snacks and alcohol (thank you Liz and Patty) were laid out symmetrically.

"Please enjoy yourselves." Kid smiled at his friends as they looked around the room excitedly.

"Alright! I'm taking the first bottle!" Tsubaki hollered as she snatched and opened a can. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki were the heavy weights so they knew they would fun with this. Black Star and Maka were the average weights, lastly, Kid, and Soul are the Light weights, A.K.A. they'll be stripping, kissing and passing out before they knew it.

"Oh! Oh! I have an AWESOME idea!" Liz chirped. Patty deadpanned at her sister.

"Liz, if this has something to do with giraffes-"

"No, silly! It's a Drinking Game!" That got everyone's attention.

"Which one?" Maka asked, very experienced in many of these games.

"Obviously, 'Never Have I Ever'!" The caramel haired weapon sang. The blood immediately drained out of Kid's face. He had played it once before with his partners and ended up turning into a kissing monster then shortly passing out; or at least that's what Liz and Patty told him.

"N-no! T-that's not a good idea!" Kid panicked.

"Awe, c'mon Kid! Live a little!" Tsubaki mocked. He looked to his two partners for help, but nearly shrieked when he saw the maniacal expressions on their faces. Kid instantly knew, he was screwed.

"Alright, I'm going to get the shot glasses and Patty, get the vodka!" The two sisters ran in the opposite direction.

"V-v-vodka?" Soul and Kid panicked.

"This isn't good! If both Maka and I get drunk, we won't be able to go home tonight!" Soul flailed.

"You're always welcome to stay the night… I think it would be wise if everyone did…" Kid said rather gravely. Liz and Patty came back with the weapons of doom, and everyone cheered, minus the two main light weights. The gang sat down in a circle and got handed full shots of vodka passed around. Kid and Soul were sitting next to each other for comfort; light weights gotta stick together! In order of asking, it was Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Soul and Maka. Liz thought about her question as she swirled the clear liquid around in her cup.

"Never… have I… OH! Never have I ever kissed a girl!" She giggled as she leered slightly at her Meister. Kid cried quietly as he quickly downed his drink. Joining him was Maka and Tsubaki.

"That's sad, you two…" Maka sighed to the other two males in the room as she drank. Next was Patty who also leered at her Meister.

"Never have I ever held a gun." She said coolly.

"Damn you!" Kid shouted at his other partner. He could already feel his face becoming warm as he took his second shot alone. Black Star glanced around the room as he thought of a suitable question.

"Never have I ever confessed to something that I didn't do." He said quietly, receiving a slight, quick glare from Soul, who reluctantly drank his shot alone. Everyone giggled at him, when his expression loosened up a bit and his cheeks began to turn pink. Maka had to avert her eyes from her Meister; he was starting to look pretty hot… but of course, this was only because he was starting to become drunk. Tsubaki snickered as she saw her best friend's expression.

"Never have I ever given a strip tease!" The female Meister declared, laughing, and then drinking her own shot. Joining her was Patty, Liz and Maka, who awkwardly drank her shot from embarrassment. Soul gave her a concerned and shocked expression which Maka pretended to ignore, that is until Tsubaki burst out laughing.

"When did _**you**_ give a strip tease?" she shouted.

"Soul was peeping one time while I was changing in the bathroom to take a shower." Maka said nonchalantly, but Soul's face went bright red. "I noticed him instantly so I gave a bit of a show… then I heard you in your room later that night. Dude, learn how to restrain your voice." Maka smirked mischievously.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT M-MAKA!" Soul exploded as he stood up in defense.

"I was standing in front of the mirror, I saw you… it's totally uncool to peep, but since you're my Meister, I didn't slice you in half." Maka chuckled. "Alright, now. Kid, it's your turn." Kid snapped back from his fantasy of Maka changing and nodded. He was silent for a moment as he thought of something where everyone would have to drink.

"Let's see… Oh, I know. Never have I ever _**not**_ had an 'asymmetrical attack'." Kid smiled as all of his companions groaned and downed their shots. When their glasses were filled again, Soul thought about his question, wanting to have revenge on his partner and making her drunker then will be in the end.

"Never have I ever played the piano." He smiled playfully at his now angry partner. She and Kid drank their shots.

"Kid? You play?" Maka blinked curiously at the Reaper, who simply nodded as he handed his glass to Patty.

"My father thought I would like it so he put me into lessons when I was really young… and then when I became in love with symmetry, I realized how asymmetrical the keyboard was and instantly quit… but I did get quite experienced…" Kid laughed slightly at the memory.

"Play for me one time, 'kay? I'd like to hear that." Maka smiled slightly at her friend. Kid couldn't help but feel slightly nostalgic at her smile, as it looked so much like the actual Maka's smile.

"Okay…" Kid said. Maka nodded at him as she thought. "Never have I ever done something against someone's will." The rest of the group groaned as they drank and Maka snickered. Liz giggled as she thought.

"Never have I ever had a dick!" She chirped as all the males in the room complained.

"Alright, I have to get this question out of the way." Patty said seriously, getting everyone's attention. "Never have I ever kissed someone." She said flatly. Surprisingly enough, besides Liz, Patty and Kid, only Maka drank. The three looked at her surprised; she was the youngest out of all of them.

"What? A cool girl like me still not having her first kiss? That's an oxymoron." She laughed. Patty shrugged in agreement. Black Star thought as he swirled his vodka around. He was trying not to get drunk as much as possible, but the girls were making it hard for him. This was a pretty strong vodka, at least 45%, and even though he only had a few shots, he was already starting to feel tipsy.

"Never have I ever pulled an all-nighter." He shrugged. Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty and Soul drank their shots.

"Maka, when did you-…?" Soul trailed off awkwardly.

"Well, you remember that one night where I didn't come home?" She snickered. "I still can't believe you fell for that…"

"What? Maka Albarn, I swear to god, you gotta stop being so goddamn reckless!" He screamed at the girl on his right, who in turn rolled her eyes nonchalantly.

"Ooooh! Maka you naughty girl!" Liz and Patty whooped. Tsubaki began laughing her head off.

"You actually DID lie to him about meeting me? That's too funny! You actually think a god like me would let my best friend get hurt?" The black haired girl hollered. Soul blinked in confusion.

"You two were hanging out together?" He asked.

"Duh." The two girls said in unison. Soul let out a sigh of relief.

"YAHOO! Time for your Goddess to make you guys drink!" She hollered. "Never have I ever done _Wakame Sake_!" She declared. Everyone blinked at her in confusion, except for Black Star, who was blushing like mad. Oh yes, he was very familiar with that Japanese drinking game, thanks to his partner telling him about it.

"What's that?" Soul asked innocently, making the blue haired boy panic.

"S-SOUL! If you want to keep your innocence, please… PLEASE don't ask…" He begged, then turned to his partner with pleading eyes, making Tsubaki sigh in defeat.

"Never h-have I ever…" Kid's face was flushed as he thought of a question. Now he too, in Maka's perspective, was starting to look hot. "Lied about getting laid…" He chuckled as he looked to his partners who growled at him as they drank. Next was Soul.

"Okay… Never have I ever had the 'talk' with my parents." He chuckled as he downed his own drink, and as his lips left the shot, a drunken smile greeted his face. Aaand he was gone. Joining him was his partner and Kid. Kid's face was also flushed as well and Maka was starting to make bets in her mind of how much more he will be able to hang on to.

"Never have I ever had sex." Maka said without hesitation. No one drank, much to everyone's relief.

"Hmmm… you guys have said really good ones, really getting the hang of it." Patty smiled as she looked to her sister, who was deep in thought.

"Never have I ever hugged a giraffe!" The older sister called, making everyone drink, except for Patty, who was forced to.

"Alright I'm next so let's see… Never have I ever… played Spin the Bottle!" The younger Thompson cheered as she and her sister gulped their drinks. No one else drank.

"WHAAAT!" The sisters shouted at the rest of the group. In an instant, all of the groups shot glasses where swooped out of their hand in a blink of an eye and Liz and Patty ran around, getting an empty glass bottle and putting the shot glasses away. They placed the bottle in the middle of the circle as they leered manically at the group of very confused and slightly scared teens.

"We're gonna play Spin the Bottle and now EVERYONE is gonna have their first kiss!" Patty announced, getting concerned glances from one person to the other. There weren't any protests, because Soul and Kid were already past tipsy. Patty smiled slightly as she reached out for the bottle.

"I'll spin fir-"

"HELL NO! Not while you have your GOD sitting in your presents!" Tsubaki said, slapping her friends hand away and spinning the empty vodka bottle. Everyone became nervous as to whom it would land on. As it slowly came to a stop, everyone but the person it landed on sighed in relief.

"C'mere, Black Star!" Tsubaki shouted as she flung herself onto her partner and planted a deep, five second long kiss on his lips. Everyone blushed slightly at the scene and averted their eyes in all due respect. The blue eyed girl finally pulled herself off of her partner and smirked seductively at her partner looked up, bewildered.

"How was that for your first kiss?" She laughed as she sat back down.

"…Uh… Black Star?" Patty asked as she waved her hand over his face, but he didn't move in the slightest.

"Okay then… I guess I'm next…" The younger sister said as she spun it. It stopped a few seconds after on Soul who swallowed his nerves.

"Now, what were you saying in the apartment about not liking a girl in the Gallows?" Maka whispered in her partner's ear, causing him to flush further. Patty's face went pink as she glanced at Soul who awkwardly crawled over to where she was sitting. Maka looked down, as the little green monster of envy started mocking her, and the little demon wasn't helping either. The Meister and weapon's lips gently pressed against each other's, in a chaste kiss. Patty couldn't look at Soul in the eye after that. Liz quickly spun the bottle and in a few seconds it landed on Maka. The two girls giggled a bit and gave each other a gentle kiss. Soul and Kid blushed at the perfect _Yuri_ Scene that unfolded in front of them.

Maka sat back and took her turn. There was a part of both Kid and Soul who prayed that it would land on them. Soul felt his heart drop when the bottle's end, came to a slow stop on Kid. Maka looked up at the Reaper, only to find that he wasn't sitting in his seat anymore. She blinked curiously then noticed that the group's attention was behind her. Following their line of sight, she saw Kid standing downing three straight shots of vodka. She jumped slightly as he glided back towards her and kneelt right in between her and Soul. He crushed his lips against her very surprised ones.

Kid lost all sense of what was around him, with the exception of Maka. The only thing he could think was for her to go back to her normal-self. His arms snaked around her, and felt completely overjoyed when he felt her kissing back.

"WHAT THE _**HELL**_, KID! GET OFF MY **MEISTER**!"

An instant later, Kid was ripped off of Maka and was shoved to the ground. When Kid blinked his eyes open, he was completely in shock. Looming over him was Soul, wearing his favorite E.A.T. bandana with his name on it, wearing his usual outfit. He also looked like he was about to kill his friend.

"What's the big idea, asshole? It's Spin the Bottle not Seven Minutes in Heaven, and don't even think for a second that I would ever let you go into a closet alone with Maka! GOD this is too uncool!" He shouted at Kid, who was still surprised to see his friend in the same attire he should be in.

"Calm down, Soul. He's just a bit drunk." Maka said, her big green eyes staring at Kid's yellow ones. She had a gentle hand over her lips, and her cheeks were bright red. Maka was adorned with her signature pigtails, a white tank top, blue shorts and her favorite black boots with the white buckles. He felt extremely happy as he saw that everyone else in the room had gone back to their original states.

Then he felt great shame when he realised how aggressive he was.

"M-Maka, I'm so sorry…" Kid mumbled. Maka lowered her hand, only to reveal a sweet smile gracing her lips and bright pink cheeks.

"It's fine, Kid." She said softly.

"What?" Soul shouted angrily. Maka raised a pissed off brow as she took out a hard cover copy of Fifty Shades of Grey**. (A/N: For those who haven't heard about this amazing book, go out and buy it! But be warned, LOOOTTS of 'Lemon'. Like Hard-core Lemon.)**

"Makaaa…."

Soul panicked. "Oh Shi-!"

"CHOP!" Soul fell to the ground unconscious as the book came into contact with his skull, which made a very deep dent. She huffed out in annoyance, and Kid couldn't help but chuckle, before he too shortly passed out from the alcohol in his system. Maka giggled at Kid's sleeping face; it was so cute.

"I think we should all follow their example and go to sleep." Maka announced as she caught a black and white couch, claiming it as her bed. Everyone nodded, and began settling down.

"Good night everyone!" Tsubaki whispered as she shut off the lights. The still conscious people called back as they fell asleep.

Maka stared at the ceiling as she replayed that… amazing… kiss she had gotten from Kid. She did have a bit of a crush on the Reaper, but most of it was out of respect. But still, it was her first kiss. But then there was her partner, Soul, who she also had feelings for. He was so over-protective at times, and so caring that she wasn't sure if he felt the same. They would screw up the Soul Resonance even further if he rejected her and then they wouldn't even be able to be friends. She decided to forget about most of tonight, but her low tolerance of alcohol, just like Kid's, might be able to do that for her.

But she knew one thing that she would remember, and it wasn't just the kiss.

Medusa couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Eruka's mouth.

"What?" Medusa said doubtfully.

"Crona changed back to his normal-self and doesn't remember anything about the switch!" The small frog witch repeated. Standing next to her was Free who nodded his head in confirmation.

"However the spell didn't wear off, instead, it seemed like it was canceled by someone." The immortal explained. Medusa said nothing, and then walked to the room where her son was. When she kicked the door open, a small, petite boy with waxy skin and pink hair stood there awkwardly.

"L-L-Lady Medusa!" He stuttered in panic, "Oh no, am I trouble again? I don't think I can deal with another punishment!" He whined. Then, very abruptly, the black blood creature came out.

"Crona! What the hell'dya do this time!" Ragnarok shouted as he began beating up the weak Meister. Medusa couldn't help but feel ever so slightly relieved that he was back to normal. After staring a few more seconds, she once again left and walked to Free and Eruka.

"I'm going to sleep, so do not disturb me." She said nonchalantly, leaving the two standing in the middle of the hall awkwardly. As soon as Medusa was out of ear shot, the small witch stretched her arms in front of her, letting out a soft sigh.

"Well, I guess things are back to its boring normal-self… all we can do is wait for Medusa to give us orders…" she complained.

"It's not always bad to have some free time of doing nothing…" Free shrugged, looking down to meet Eruka's indigo eyes. Eruka looked up and smiled at him as a slight blush formed on her face.

"I guess you're right, Free." She sang merrily. Free stared at his savior with wide eyes.

_She is truly a beautiful girl… I could probably…_ Free looked away as he let his mind run away in the land of HENTAI. **(A/N: I go there all the time! XD)**

"Hmm…? Free, is your nose bleeding?" Eruka snapped him out of his erotic fantasies.

"What?"

"Your nose. It's bleeding." She said innocently. Free could feel his face becoming hotter as he covered his face and attempted to wipe off some of the blood, with no luck. He looked back at his companion when he felt her poke him in the arm. He found her holding a white tissue that practically came out of nowhere.

"Should I ask what you were imagining?" She said, irritation dripping from her words. Free looked away as he finished wiping away the blood, and when he looked back Eruka blushed at the expression he gave her, almost as if to say-

"I was thinking about _you_… Eruka…" Free said as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. Before she could even respond with a surprised gasp, he took his lips off of hers and walked past her. She stared wide eyed at the place where he had just been standing. Her face glowed like Death City at night as her knees collapsed underneath her.

"W… what?" She whispered as her fingers idly touched her lips.

_Oh my…_ Her eyes shut as she played the kiss over and over in her mind.

Word of the morning: OW…

The gang woke up with terrible hangovers and lost memories for some. Maka held her pounding head as she sat up and reluctantly opened her hypersensitive eyes. She groaned as she winced and looked about the room noticing the others were still half asleep.

_What happened last night?_ Maka tried to go through her foggy memory, but only came up with snippets. She remembered playing Never Have I Ever, and yelling at Soul for sneaking out with Black Star for a whole night. Then… there was that kiss she had with Kid…

"Ow ow ow ow ow…" She heard a small voice say and heard shuffling from the floor. When the dirty blond looked over, she saw the young Reaper sitting up, him too holding his hung-over head. Yellow eyes slowly opened, as he too winced at the bright lights that were leaking in through the window. He looked up at the other Meister and blushed instantly as the memory of their kiss flooded his mind. He gave a crooked smile.

"Good morning, Maka." He whispered.

"Morning, Kid." He waved weakly. Maka looked down and then walked over to where Kid was sitting and sat next to him.

"Maka?" He asked.

"Thanks for giving me a memorable first kiss…" She blushed, causing a similar blush to form on the Reaper's face.

"And also…"

"A-also?"

"I would still like to hear you play piano sometime." She grinned. Kid's eyes widened as he felt his heart skip a beat. A smile grew on his face as he realized that it was the act Maka asking that last night.

"You just name the time and date… preferably on at 8 o'clock… please…" Kid sweat dropped.

Kid walked side-by-side Stein as they made their way down the hall of guillotines to the Death Room.

"So it happened while you were having a party with your partners, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star? That's quite convenient." Stein said, as he took another puff of his cigarette.

"… A bit of a coincident…" Kid said, zoning out as he walked. It happened right after he and Maka kissed in Spin the Bottle. Everyone changed back as it happened most likely. Was it really just a coincident or did he help cancel the spell earlier then intended. All of these questions were whirling around in his mind as they reached the Main part of the Death Room.

"Hey there! Ho there! What's up?" Lord Death said full of spunk.

"Father, the Half Soul Exchange spell… It's been canceled." Kid said seriously.

"Oh my! That's great news!" The Reaper said clapping his gigantic hands together.

"I'm curious, Sir…" Stein said, catching both of the Reaper's attention.

"I've studied witches for a while, and I thought there was no way to cancel a spell that powerful. Not even the witch that cast it can reverse it." Stein asked as he cranked his screw.

"Actually, there is one known method to cancel such a powerful spell. And Kid, I know that I didn't do anything of the sort, so it must have been you." Lord death chuckled slightly, making the two in front of him raise a brow.

"What are you talking about father?" Kid asked, getting a bit worried as soon as he got the idea of where he was going with this.

"If a Reaper such as you or I were to make some sort of 'connection' with a human who bears a Grigori Soul, then the spell is canceled. Simple as that! Now these connections can be as simple as Soul Resonance or as intimate as a kiss… and I don't think that you've preformed Soul Resonance with Maka yet have you?" He said, suppressing a laugh as Kid's face went bright red.

"W-wait… So the spell got c-canceled because of…" He mumbled, and then his face, if possible, became a deeper shade of crimson as he remembered the kiss he shared with Maka. "AAAHHHH!" He shouted as he ran out of the Death Room like the little pansy he was when it came to romantic things. Stein watched bemused as he watched the younger Reaper vanish through the hall of guillotines.

"Teenagers…" The scientist grumbled.

"It's so good to be young!" The older Reaper chirped.

FIN!

**FINALLYYYYYYYY! I'm done!**

**Holy crap! That was 27 pages of typing! One of the longest short stories ever made! :P Thanks sooooo much for reading it! I'd love some reviews… yes… reviews would be nice.**

**Also. I'm not going to explain what Wakame Sake is… its nasty (That's all I'm saying)**

**I know how much I screwed up on their personalities but hear me out! I had to make it work for the fact that Black****Star with Tsubaki's personality would have to be a bit more different and vice versa! Cuz think about it; Its HALF SOUL EXCHANGE (I came up with it and I own it! Deal with it!) therefore, they still have the others personality in them, but their own personality still stays and shows up. **

**And regarding the last part… hey I'm a KiMa supporter! Aaaaand a VERY big FreeXEruka supporter! (FTW)**

**Once again, thanks for reading!**

**Lots of crazy love,**

**Lack-4-A-Better-Name **


End file.
